Trigonometry calculations are well established for plane triangles, and many calculators are programmed to assist with such calculations. Depending on which triangle parameters are known and which unknown parameter is to be solved, the calculations can be arduous and time consuming. This is especially true for plane triangles having no right angle. The mathematical knowledge required for triangular calculations, together with the necessity of keyboarding to make the required calculations work, is a problem addressed by this invention.